In recent years, electronic products including mobile terminals are continuously evolving, and are promoting high performance and multi-function according to user's needs.
In particular, mobile terminals are required to be compact in size and light in weight to maximize the user's portability and convenience, and integrated components are being mounted in a small space for the high-performance. Accordingly, components used in mobile terminals become increasingly high performance to thus increase heating temperature. The increased heating temperature makes an influence upon adjacent components to thus cause the performance of the mobile terminals to be lowered.
A variety of insulating materials are applied in mobile terminals in order to solve the problems due to heat generated from the mobile terminals, but optimum insulation materials that are thin and has excellent heat insulation performance have not been developed yet. Thus, a technology of insulation is variously under research and development.
Korean Patent Registration Publication No. 10-1134880 disclosed a mobile terminal including a heat insulation film arranged in front of a liquid crystal display (LCD), showing an advantage of preventing the heat generated from the mobile terminal from being delivered to a user's face through the LCD. However, since the insulation film may not show the specific configuration, and the heat insulation performance, a problem of heat generated from an up-to-date high performance mobile terminal may not be solved.
Thus, the present inventors have continuously studied a technology of a heat radiation member for radiating and blocking heat generated from a hot spot of a mobile terminal to thus provide excellent heat radiating and insulating performance, and have derived and invented structural features of the heat radiation member that can sequentially perform heat radiation and heat insulation, and allow radio signals for communications to enter and exit the heat radiation member, to thus have completed the heat radiation member that is more economical, utilizable, and competitive.